


Every Time You Walk in the Room

by drpinkky



Series: You Make Loving Fun [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its greenhouse time again but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: Cordelia calls in the mud mask favor from earlier.





	Every Time You Walk in the Room

Before Miss Cordelia got her new eyes, her smiles had been so rare. Actually, before Miss Myrtle worked her magic, Misty hadn’t felt them often enough to know how effectively just a smile could keep the bad energy of Miss Robichaux’s away. In fact, just being around Miss Cordelia now could disperse those prickling fire ants Misty usually felt in the Academy almost as well as time in the greenhouse. Misty didn’t really question it, just found reasons to spend as much time with her as possible. 

The only downside to the new eyes, and the remarkably speedy way the scars healed, Misty sometimes thought, was Miss Cordelia probably wouldn’t need that mud mask anymore. 

Not that Misty wanted her friend to _need_ the mask. If she needed it, that would probably mean Cordelia was hurting and Misty couldn’t bear that thought. She just wanted to spend more time together. Just the two of them. 

That’s the reason she’s started spending more and more time in the greenhouse. Not just because she liked the plants or because it felt better than being in the walls of the Academy, Misty actively went there with the hopes of seeing Miss Cordelia one-on-one, with a damn-near guarantee they won’t be interrupted. 

Aside from that, though, it was also just a good place to go to cool down whenever disagreements rose up amongst the other witches, particularly when Madison was involved. Misty left for the greenhouse after a particularly nasty argument which sent forks flying into the wall behind her head. Rather than retaliate, Misty retreated to the greenhouse and set the iPod Touch full of Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks Cordelia gave her on an empty table. She turned it on, as loud as it would go, and set about gathering supplies to make a proper mud mask. Once she was all set up, she sighed contentedly as she submerged her hands into the tub of mud. 

_Not for Miss Cordelia_ , Misty tried to convince herself. No, the mud just felt good squishing between her fingers. It’s not like Misty was hoping Cordelia would enter through the greenhouse doors to ask her for it. And then they’d spend however long, just the two of them, putting the mask on. Just spending time alone together. Misty tried to clear her mind as she added some lavender petals. Because they’re relaxing. Not because they’re one of Miss Cordelia’s favorite flowers. 

At some point, “The Chain” came up in the shuffle. Misty idly wiped a pointer finger off on her jeans and made it so the song repeated over and over again. After that, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but as Misty reached for the Aloe vera, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the flowers of the big rosebush across the room changed from their normal deep red to a cool green. Misty added the Aloe gel, more for texture than anything else, then looked to the door. 

“Hey, Miss Cordelia!” Misty hollered to her approaching friend. _Maybe she’s here for the mask_ , she thought hopefully, then remembered Miss Cordelia’s preference for silence in the greenhouse. She pulled her hands from the tub to pause her music as quickly as possible, except the touchscreen wouldn’t register her muddy fingers. She continued trying in vain to pause it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ve got it,” Miss Cordelia said. She tapped the pause button and smiled at Misty, which made butterflies rise in her stomach. “You seemed so focused. How did you know I came in?”

Misty nodded to the plant across the way. “You must’ve put a lotta yourself into that rosebush while you were growing it,” the flowers turned a pretty shade of purple as Miss Cordelia turned her attention toward them, “they’re like a mood ring for you.” 

The roses turned yellow as her eyebrows knitted together and murmured “That’s strange.” She circled around the table to get a better look at the plant. “You’re right, I did work hard on them, but I’d like to say I do put a lot of myself into all of the plants in here.” She traced over a yellow petal. “How did I not notice before?” She wondered aloud. 

Misty shrugged and added more Aloe gel, more for the texture than any healing properties it had. The scarring around Miss Cordelia’s eyes had gone down a lot since she got her new, mismatched pair. Misty appreciated it, because she couldn’t see the reminder of the violence against her friend as clearly. 

“Anyway,” Cordelia said as she turned away from the roses, “I was hoping I’d find you here,” 

The roses transitioned to a light blue, Misty noted as she responded, “Yeah?” 

“Is that mud mask still on the table?”

Misty held up her still-muddy hands with a grin. “I had a feeling earlier I should make some. And I think it’s just about perfect right now.” The flowers turned a pale pink, and Miss Cordelia smiled brightly in response. Misty found a Mason jar and dipped it into the tub to fill it. She wiped it off and held it up triumphantly. “So, where were you thinking of doing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I figured I’d help you out with it, considering you’ve said you don’t really like having mud under your nails. And I was thinking, if you want it to be a real spa experience, you’ve gotta be comfortable for it.” 

Miss Cordelia chuckled. “I really appreciate your thinking of me. I thought just doing it in here might work, but maybe it’d be better in my room.”

“Sounds good. You lead the way,”

As the two left the greenhouse, neither noticed how the roses flashed a bright hot pink before fading back to their normal red. 

* * *

The smile Miss Cordelia wore as Misty explained everything that went into the mud made Misty’s stomach flutter. It was so bright, Misty realized, that none of Miss Robichaux’s usual bad energy was bothering her at all. That complete negation could only be because of her friend, because there just wasn’t enough plant matter in the mud to manage this. Misty wondered at this realization, over how strong Cordelia’s emotions were, and how they were all directed at her. 

“Hey, Misty? Are you still with me?” Miss Cordelia’s voice pulled her out of her reverie about halfway up the stairs.

“Hm? Yeah, I, am.”

“Good, because you trailed off in the middle of your thought,” 

“I was just thinking about how maybe it’d be nice to bring some plants in here,” Misty said, satisfied with the quick diversion. The best part was, it wasn’t a lie. She had been meaning to mention it for a while now, but the topic had always managed to slip her mind just as she found an opportunity to ask.

Miss Cordelia shrugged. “I’ve considered it, but I always felt no one would appreciate it. None of the girls are particularly fond of the greenhouse, after all,” 

“I’d appreciate them.” Miss Cordelia’s soft smile at the response warmed Misty’s stomach. She tightened her grip on the jar, just in case.

“I’ll bring some in, then,” Misty thought she noticed a faint blush on her friend’s face, but she didn’t get a good look. Miss Cordelia turned her head so her hair covered her cheeks as she opened the door to her bedroom.

Her room was fairly simple, but in a comfortable way. A bed with a white comforter was positioned in the middle of the room, with a bedside table right next to it. There was an empty glass on a coaster on the table. Misty replaced the glass with the jar as Miss Cordelia sat on the bed. 

“Oh, hang on, I’m gonna go grab a towel to cover your linens,” 

“Misty, I’m sure you won’t need it,” 

“Better safe than sorry, Miss Cordelia. You get comfy, I’ll be back in a flash.”

As soon as Misty stepped out of Miss Cordelia’s room, she could feel the Academy’s normal energy prick at her skin. She retrieved at grey towel and a faded pink washcloth as quickly as she could from the linen closet across the hall. When she returned, she saw Miss Cordelia sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with her laptop on her lap. She smiled at Misty as she pressed a button and the first notes of “Sara” rang from the speakers. 

“You were right when you said Stevie doesn’t have to be loud,” Miss Cordelia said. Misty had to keep herself from running over and wrapping her friend in a hug. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually listen to the playlist,” Misty said as she approached the bed. She arranged the towel on top of the pillows so it covered the bright white linens. 

“Of course I did. You made it for me, so how could I not?” 

Misty fumbled the pink washcloth at Miss Cordelia’s kind words. She bent over quickly, grateful for the opportunity to recompose herself because her cheeks had to be bright red by now, and really, was there a reason for that? Miss Cordelia was just a nice woman, that’s all. _And besides, she used to be married to a guy. So really,_ Misty reasoned, _there’s no need for any of this reaction._

By the time Misty felt the heat in her cheeks fade to somewhere near manageable, Miss Cordelia had leaned back onto her towel-covered pillows and made herself comfortable. 

“Everything all right?” She asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, I just got distracted.”

“Under my bed?”

“I am a wonder in that way,” Misty said wryly. She put the washcloth next to the jar of mud and smiled. “You ready?”

Miss Cordelia nodded. Misty opened the jar and scooped some of the mud onto her fingertips. In the time since it was last exposed to the air, the lavender she added grew much more fragrant. Miss Cordelia took a deep breath and sighed happily.

“It might be a little cold,” Misty warned. Miss Cordelia nodded. Misty started with her forehead, spreading the mud from one temple to another in a thin layer. Miss Cordelia smiled at the touch, which made Misty smile in turn. With each passing second, Miss Cordelia relaxed further. Her eyes slipped closed and she seemed almost to be leaning into Misty’s touch. 

“That all right?”

“More than all right, Misty. It’s wonderful,” 

Misty nodded. She gathered some more mud and leaned over her friend again. Miss Cordelia looked so peaceful like that, almost half asleep with a faint smile on her face. _Like Snow White,_ Misty thought suddenly, _and I’m the prince_. She reached over to coat the far side of her face and tried to push aside the thoughts of just how pretty her friend was. Not that she didn’t think that usually, but for some reason, especially now.

“Who’s your favorite Disney princess?” Misty asked as she spread mud from Cordelia’s cheek to her chin, more to pull herself out of her own thoughts than anything else. 

“Hm?” Miss Cordelia asked, opening one eye.

“Mine’s Snow White,” Misty said, “living out in the woods and all,” 

“The Evil Queen always reminded me of my mother,” Miss Cordelia said. Misty grimaced at the mention of the woman. “I think I’d have to go with Belle.” 

Misty nodded. “I like her, too.” 

Miss Cordelia’s response gave Misty something to think about instead of the way her skin felt under her fingers. How soft she was. How happy Miss Cordelia seemed in this moment just between the two of them. How happy Misty herself felt in the moment. Maybe she was just projecting. Misty finished the mask, then wiped her hands on the washcloth. “All done,” 

Miss Cordelia sat up and smiled. “Thank you, Misty. Now it’s your turn.”

“What?”

“It felt so nice, and I think it’s only fair I return the favor,” 

Heat raced from Misty’s shoulders to her ears. They had to have been glowing from how warm they felt. Miss Cordelia stood up and motioned for Misty to take her place.

“What about your nails?” 

Miss Cordelia shook her head. “That’s what a nailbrush is for. Sit.” 

Misty, out of protests, unsure why she was even protesting in the first place, followed the command. As she gathered some of the mud on her fingers, Misty lay down on Miss Cordelia’s bed. On Miss Cordelia’s bed in Miss Cordelia’s room. On Miss Cordelia’s bed in Miss Cordelia’s room with Miss Cordelia leaning over her. Even with the drying mud mask on her face maybe messing up the image, Misty’s heart started racing. 

With her clean hand, Miss Cordelia pushed some of Misty’s hair away from her face, then twirled it between her fingers. She seemed lost in thought, and didn’t stop until a bit of mud dripped from her finger to the towel covering the pillows. 

“Told you it’d come in handy,” Misty said. Her voice seemed to bring Miss Cordelia out of her reverie. 

“What’s that?”

“The towel,” Misty said and swiped the drop from the cloth. She spread it onto one of her cheeks. Miss Cordelia’s ears turned a faint pink, and Misty guessed that if mud weren’t covering her face, her cheeks might’ve changed color to match. Miss Cordelia started on the cheek with the mud on it. It still smelled of lavender, but could have been a bit smoother. _Maybe a bit more Aloe gel next time._ Misty thought. 

“Am I doing this right?” She asked. 

“You’re doing perfectly,” Misty said.

After a while of silent work, Miss Cordelia paused in the middle of Misty’s forehead. “Why do you call me _Miss_ Cordelia?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, I do, but you’re the only one who does. And you aren’t even a student here, really.” 

Misty shrugged. “My mama raised me right, I guess. You’re in charge of Miss Robichaux’s, so you’re a Miss. Or should I say Mrs.?” 

Miss Cordelia chuckled at that. “I don’t know if a widow can use Mrs.” 

“Some do,” Misty interrupted.

“But,” Miss Cordelia said before Misty could get started on a tangent about Mrs. Williams from down the street, “I wouldn’t mind it if you just called me Cordelia.” She finished covering Misty’s forehead with mud. 

“Cordelia,” Misty said, rolling the name around in her mouth. It didn’t feel right without the honorific, but maybe she’d get used to it. “I’ll try, but you’ve gotta promise me you won’t get mad if I slip up.” 

“I would never!” Cordelia promised, smiling brightly. She leaned a bit closer as she covered Misty’s jaw with mud. Misty felt her heart speed up again at the change in position. 

“I think you’re perfect,” Cordelia said after a few moments of focused mud application. Misty nodded, glad the mud was covering her once again blushing cheeks. 

“You’re starting to crack, Mi- Cordelia,” Misty said. Cordelia grinned at her misspeak which only made the cracks spread wider. 

“I’ll go wash it off,” 

The time Misty had to herself while Cordelia washed her face was a gift. Just enough to calm her racing heart and consider the events. After all, Cordelia was still just a very good friend. It was probably too much to hope she meant anything with the word “perfect.” 

A muffled “Oh, crap,” came from the bathroom once Cordelia turned off the water. 

“What’s up, Cordelia?” Misty asked, deliberately checking herself to avoid the Miss.

“Could you bring me that towel? All of the ones in here are clean.” 

“You got it,” Misty said. She hurried across the room and knocked before she entered the restroom. Cordelia, with her face still wet, blindly grabbed for the towel. She dried her face and turned to smile at Misty. 

“How is it?”

“Perfect,” was the only word Misty could say. Cordelia’s skin glowed from the treatment. Cordelia smiled. 

“Thanks, Misty.” She pulled Misty into a quick hug, then stepped away from the sink. “This was really nice.”

“Anytime, Cordelia,” 

“I’ll give you some time to wash up, too. See you in a bit,” 

Misty nodded. She turned to the sink and watched Cordelia leave by her reflection in the mirror. She turned on the faucet and sighed. She hoped listening to Stevie could help her unravel her tangled emotions, because the more she thought about them, the tighter they knotted in on themselves.

At least the bad energies stayed away while she was in Cordelia’s space. A small blessing, but wonderful nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter at drpinkky  
> depending on when youre reading this you might still be able to find me on tumblr at drpinkky as well!  
> title from "Rooms on Fire" by Stevie Nicks


End file.
